darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patches
Patches, also known as Trusty Patches, is a character in Dark Souls. He is an opportunistic trickster with a hatred towards clerics. He is voiced by William Vanderpuye, who also voiced Unbreakable Patches and Amnesiac Lapp in Dark Souls III, Patches the Hyena in Demon's Souls, and Patches the Spider in Bloodborne. __TOC__ Location *Initially in The Catacombs, up the ladder before the spiky bridge. Once Reah and company leave for the Catacombs, or the player enters Tomb of the Giants, Patches will move on to the Tomb. *In the Tomb of the Giants until Gravelord Nito is defeated. *At Firelink Shrine after the defeat of Nito, as a merchant. Face Kingseeker Frampt, turn left towards the doorway leading to the catacombs and turn left before the stairs, in a little 'cove' should be Patches squatting down and facing Frampt's direction. Plot Lautrec express misgivings about Patches before the player can even encounter him. This can be a tip to players new to the Souls games that Patches is not trustworthy. When the player first meets Patches, he will ask "Are you a Cleric?" Answering "Yes" will result in him attacking the Chosen Undead, ending his questline prematurely. If visited before Reah leaves for The Catacombs, Patches appears in the first half of the area next to a bridge-lever. Although he is seemingly neutral, his intentions are less than friendly. Upon attempting to cross a bridge, he will attempt to kill the player by flipping it. Players may survive by either running back before the flip animation starts, or rolling off the bridge onto the conveniently placed ledge to the right of the center of the bridge. If not spoken to before attempting to cross, speaking to him after will have him give the player a Soul of a Lost Undead. Speaking to him before attempting to cross, then speaking to him again after he flips the bridge will cause him to ask if the bridge-flip caused any trouble; answering "Yes" has him give the player a Humanity. Patches is encountered again early on in the Tomb of the Giants, not far from the earliest available bonfire. He will attempt to trick the player into looking over the edge of a cliff, and will promptly kick them off. Upon making their way back to him, Patches will beg forgiveness, asking if he was still a friend. Answering "No" prompts Patches to give the player one Twin Humanities. Patches remains in the Tomb of the Giants until the player defeats Gravelord Nito, upon which he will travel to Firelink Shrine, in an alcove near Frampt, and remain there as a vendor for the rest of the game. Patches sells some useful items, many of which are of limited stock, as well as assorted cleric equipment—likely collected from earlier victims. Lore Little to nothing is known about Patches and his background. He has been previously acquainted with Shiva of the East, Solaire of Astora, Lautrec of Carim, and Petrus of Thorolund. Patches' very existence implies that he is trans-universal, or at the very least has a version of himself in every reality: the Hyena in Demon Souls, the Spider in Bloodborne, and Trusty/Unbreakable in Dark Souls. Notes *If you want to meet Patches in The Catacombs, don't talk to Petrus after Reah arrives as this is the trigger for them to leave, which will cause Patches to move to Tomb of the Giants. *Patches is the only merchant who sells the Crescent Axe, the Cleric Set, the Mask of the Father, Mother, Child, and Eyes of Death. *If attacked using the Dark Hand's special attack, up to 7 liquid Humanity can be obtained. As with other similar NPCs, using the Dark Hand will not spark any hostility towards the player. *In the Catacombs, moving Patches away from the switch via Dark Hand, kicking, exit and reload or wearing the Ring of Fog will allow the player to cross the bridge once without stopping. Remaining on the bridge for too long will give Patches enough time to walk toward the switch and activate it. Sometimes you can get to the other side and back without Patches noticing, he will still apologize and give a humanity after. *Patches cannot be attacked with the Dark Hand when encountered at Firelink Shrine while he is in his sitting position. Kicking him will force him to standup without making him aggressive. Strategy Patches will use his spear to his advantage and attack the player with his shield up. Backstabbing can work well, though Patches may not leave his back open often. He will always die straight away after backstabbing. Wares Prism Stone | Item Prism Stone.png | 10 | Humanity (Item) Humanity | num4 = 3 | Item Humanity.png | 10,000 | Twin Humanities Twin Humanities | num5 = 1 | Item Twin Humanities.png | 20,000 }}|Miracles = |Weapons = |Talismans = |Armor = }} Character information Health and souls Defenses Equipment Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed }} Dialogue * If spoken to before attempting to cross the bridge ** If player attempts to cross the bridge before speaking to Patches † If character is female, he will say "my love" |} Trivia *Patches is the only name attributed to a character to be used in both Dark Souls and Demon's Souls. *Patches could possibly be a reference to the character "Patch the Good Luck" from Armored Core: For Answer, which was also developed by From Software. Both Patches and Patch the Good Luck are cowardly, use ambushes and are quick to grovel when placed at a disadvantage. *Although it is clear either Patches from Demon's Souls and Dark Souls are different from one another, both Patches seem to prefer a light-weight greatshield with only partial physical damage reduction. *Once moving to Firelink Shrine, Patches' area has a cliff-like area very close to him, indicating he would use it to trick someone onto that spot so he could kick them off, like he does in the Tomb of the Giants *Another variant of Patches, known as Patches the Spider, appears in Bloodborne. In this game, he is also voiced by Will Vanderpuye, and again tricks the player into dying, by knocking them off a cliff. Gallery Patches Firelink.jpg|As a merchant in Firelink Shrine pl:Patches Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Merchants Category:Dark Souls: Enemies